The Way to Deal with PAIN
by organization MA
Summary: Husky finds a friend. but what if his only wish is to get it away? can he escape this "friend" of his? what will happen when it spreads to Cooro and his other friends? please R&R!
1. Husky

**The way to deal with PAIN**

"Throw him in the dungeon!" I bellow.

"No, p-please, I beg of you, Prince Myrrah!"

"Guards, get this man to the dungeon at once!" I yell again.

The man is dragged away by the royal guards. I look away from the door of which the man desperately holds on to. "Myrrah, you will not see the last of me!"

"Pathetic," I mumble.

As you can tell, my name's Myrrah, but my friends call me Husky because of my voice; It's really hoarse. Most people will joke at me and call me a girl, mostly because I look like one. I have silver hair, beautiful blue eyes, a thin figure, pale skin, and long eyelashes; thanks mom, I owe you one.

Anyway, this strange man I have just sent to the dungeon has committed several murders. And since my father was visiting a next-door state, I was in charge. I could have hanged him, but I felt it was not necessary, though.

The day passed with minimum disturbances unlike the odd man, and it was finally time for me to go to bed. I had my servant undress me and dress me in my PJs. I crawled into my king-sized bed, how ironic, and fell asleep.

"_Myrrah, you will not see the last of me!" the man called in my head._

"_Whom do you hate the most?" a voice asked._

"_Queen Marien, I hate her to her very bone!"_

"_Very well, Edward."_

A scream echoed through out the castle and I quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the source. It was in the Queen's quarter. The Queens were panicking and screaming when I arrived.

"Oh, Myrrah! It's horrible!!" Quincy's mother yelled. "Someone had killed Marien!"

"What?!" I yell as I rush to her room. "Mother?!" I yell as I open the door. I gasped.

Her sprawled body lay motionless on the floor and blood was oozing from her mouth and back. Her face was painful to look at. It was twisted into a picture of surprise and sadness. It was covered in blood from her mouth, which led to a crimson puddle beneath her head.

"Mom?" I whisper. "Mother?" I ask. "Mommy?" I plead for her. "Mother, please don't leave me! This is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream, this is a dream!" I yell at myself as Queens and guards alike stand around her and me.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I beat my head with my balled fist. "Why won't I wake up?!" I cry, weep, bawl, or whatever you want to call it.

Julian's mother pulled me away from the body and I pleaded, "No, no, stop it! I need to stay!"

"We need to get you out of her!" she whispered. "Come on, Myrrah!"

"nooo!!" I yell. I close my eyes and cry for what seems like hours. I find myself in my bed. "Was it a dream?" I ask myself. I look at my hand; it was covered with dried blood. Marien's.

A voice asked, "Whom do you hate most in this world, Prince Myrrah?"

"I hate the man who killed my mom, Marien." I whispered.

"Do you truly hate this person?" it responded, becoming visible. It had one large eye and a toothy smile, almost like a cartoon. That was it, just an eye and a smile. "Because you cannot forgive the one's you truly hate."

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" I yell to the face.

"Yes, Myrrah." It disappeared.

I sat in my room, mourning until my servant came and got me ready for my "kingly duties."

I sat in his large throne, kind of like a little girl trying on one of her mother's shoes, too small right now.

God, I miss her…

"_Why do you miss her?" the voice asked._

I flinch and jerk my head around to see where the voice is coming from. The guards look like I'm crazy. Maybe I am.

"_They can't hear me, only you can."_

"_This is a comfortable position to be in: I'm talking to someone nobody else can hear." I think._

"_Do not worry, Myrrah, I am no figment of your imagination, I am a solid being. Well, not that much…"_

"_I'm crazy, I'm crazy. I'm talking to a one-eyed smiley face. I'm crazy."_

"_You are not crazy. Here I'll show you. Now you see the guard that is scratching his head?"_

"_Yeah, and?" I mumble._

"_I'm going to make him turn around. 'kay?" the face appeared and smiled, with it's cartoon-smile. _

It moved over to the guard and nudged his backside. The guard turned backward and looked around. He squinted and turned back around, continuing to scratch him head.

"_See?" it floated back. "I'm real, now stop doubting me."_

"_Ok, tell me your name so I don't have to call you 'Face'." I commanded._

"_My name is of no importance, Myrrah. What is of importance is going to be the guard that burst through the doors right about…now."_

Just as he said, a guard burst through the door and came up running. "Prince Myrrah!"

"Yes?" I demand.

"Sorry to interrupt you," he bowed. "But when I went to check on the man you sent to the dungeon the other day, well…"

"Well what?" I asked.

"He died. Almost as if someone had slashed his back open." The guard explains.

_His back? This seems familiar…_

I stand up out of the large throne. "Take me to this man." I order.

"Yes, Prince Myrrah." The guard bowed a second time.

We pace through the corridors to the dungeon and the guard opens the door so I can get a better look at the body. I examine the body.

He lay on his face with his back slashed, blood stains around the body. He must have died late in the night. His face seemed calm and surprised at the same time. It was very queer to see. His smile was smiling but his eyes were wide, almost if…

"_What happened to this man?" I asked the face._

"_He died."_

_I mentally growl. "Don't be a smart-ass."_

"_Someone or something killed him by ripping his back open." The face shrugged._

"_Wait, when did you get hands?" I ask, bewildered. _

"_Umm, last night."_

I squinted and stood up to face the guard, "what time did he die?"

"Maybe last night, the blood has stopped flowing from the wound." The guard guessed.

_This is all very suspicious. Face gains arms, a man dies almost like my mother, and Face asks me who I hate._

"_Excuse me, it's 'whom' not 'who', Myrrah." He corrects._

"_Shut up and stop looking into my thoughts." I growl._

"Is something wrong Prince Myrrah, you've been standing there for a few minutes now…" the guard asks.

I shake my head, "nothing, let's get out of here, the smell is making me nauseous."

"Yes, Prince Myrrah." The guard brings us out. We enter the throne room and I place myself back on the over-sized throne. "Here we are."

"Thank you, you are dismissed." I wave him away.

He walks away.

"_What did you do to that man?!" I yell to Face._

_His response, "wasn't that the man whom you hate the most?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You said the man who killed your mother was the one who you hate the most."_

_I raise my eyebrow, "but he was locked up in the dungeon. How is that possible?"_

_Face looked away and murmured, "I might have been acquainted with that man…"_

"_You killed my mom?!" I yell nearly saying it aloud._

"_yes." He states. "But you said the 'man' who killed her; I am no man."_

"_Then you killed him?" I ask, angry._

"_Under your order, Myrrah."_

"_I never ordered anything!!" I scold._

"_Oh, too bad." Face shrugs._

_I growl, "Go away, I don't need you."_

"_What, when did this pop up?" he asks._

"_When I found out you murdered my mom!" I growled._

"_No."_

"_What?!" I ask, extremely angry._

"_I don't want to leave."_

"_Don't disobey me!" I yell._

"_Aww, is the poor little powerless prince commanding me?" Face teased._

"_Shut up!" I yell at him. I know I can't order him to do anything, but it's feels good to try._

"_You can't do anything to me, Myrrah." He laughed._

"…" _I think to myself for a while, forcing Face out of my mind for a while. I find a plan and try to put it in motion. "Hey Face, I know someone who I hate."_

"_Yeah? Who is it?"_

"_I don't know his real name but I'll give you his nickname." I try not to smile._

"_Yes, who is it?" he asks eagerly._

"_His name is Face." I smile._

"_What?!" he looks hurt. "You don't like me?"_

"_No."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Fine," he growls, "I'll leave, just, can I tell you something?"_

"_What?" I ask, curious_

_he comes up close and whispers, "I have going to change your form because you've abandoned me. It made me really sad so I'll make you regret it."_

"_Huh? What did you do?!" I desperately ask._

"_Hmm, I'll let you find out."_

"_Tell me!" I yell._

"_Bye, Myrrah, see you never." He disappeared._

"_No wait, come back! Come back!" I yell desperately. _"Come back…" I whisper aloud.

"Is something the matter, Prince Myrrah?" a guard asks.

"Yes," I mumble. "I'd like to go lay down, please escort me to my room."

"Yes, Price Myrrah." He walks me to my room and he leaves.

I take my clothes off to inspect my body. _"I going to change your form"_ what's different? I glace in the mirror and find a marking on my neck, they look like gills with tear drops underneath them.

_a voice echos in his head, "the one who leads them self to the end will get nothing but sadness..."_

* * *

Teddie: well, how'd ja' like it? I plan to have four chapters, one for each of the +anima gang.

Husky: why did you make me a whinny prince?

Teddie: just because. Did you notice that I made you somewhat compulsive, saying things several times over and over? XP

Husky: what?!

Teddie: tell me if you want me to continue.


	2. Nana

**The way to deal with PAIN**

_Hmm, who shall be next? Ah! There! She would be perfect!_

My scream echoed throughout our house. "No Daddy, stop!" I yelled, being beaten by my father, drunk on beer and alcohol.

"Stop it, Steven!" my Mommy yelled.

Daddy turned and slapped Mommy, "don't give me orders, I'm the one in charge." Once he finished saying this, he started to beat up my mom.

Hot tears streamed down my bruised face as I crawl back to my room, not strong enough to get on the bed, I stay on the floor crying.

_A calm voice asked, "Are you all right?"_

I shake my head no, not entirely caring if the voice could see me.

"_Would you like me to help you?" it asked._

I nod yes and the voice speaks up again.

"_Just tell me, whom you hate?" it asked._

"I hate my father; he's been so mean to Mommy and me; he beats us and we can barely live 'cause he spends all of our money on beer." I vented. "I can never see my friends; he's the reason I don't have any friends."

"_ahh, I see, that must be hard to live with that: no friends and an abusive father." the voice said tenderly. "I shall deal with this."_

"Thanks…" I mumbled looking around. Behind me was a small face, only an eye and a smile. The smile wasn't really a smile, it was more of a frown, but not a serious frown, just a slight frown. "Are you what I was talking to?" I asked.

"_Yes. You can call me Face, if you want to." The face said, looking down._

"Is something wrong," I asked, getting into a position that was comfortable and so my body doesn't hurt.

"Nope, just licking my wounded pride." It stuck out a long tongue and moved it around in the air.

I laughed a little.

"_See, it's good to smile once in a while." Face smiled. "I'm going to see if I can straiten your Daddy out, 'kay?"_

"are you leaving?" I asked.

"_yes," he said simply._

"ok," I sniffled.

"_come now, wipe that frown off your face," he said hardening his voice._

"I'm sorry," I say, smiling.

"_good, I'll be leaving now," the face disappeared._

I leaned against the wall. I slightly missed the comfort of him who I consider a friend. He was probably the only friend I ever had at my house. He was dealing with my problems; it's really nice of him. I yawned and grabbed my pillow from my bed by reaching from the ground; I tucked it behind my head a dozed off.

* * *

"_wakey, wakey." I opened my eyes._

"huh?" I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"_you awake?" Face asked._

"now that you woke me up, yes." I giggled.

Face chuckled.

"what time is it?" I asked.

"_umm…it's light outside," face said glancing at the window next to my bed._

"ah, it's morning?!" I exclaimed.

"_I guess…" Face said, clearly oblivious._

"I'm going to get some breakfast, wanna' come?" I asked, sitting up from the ground.

"_nah, I'm not hungry, I ate last night," Face appeared to shrug._

"ok then," I stood up only to fall back down in pain, "oww! I got bruises all over me; it hurts to stand."

"_Aww...I hope you feel better," Face examined my feet which where swollen and purple._

"what are you doing?" I asked as he prodded my feet, slightly tickling them.

"_I'll make them feel better," he said rubbing a lone finger on my foot._

I gasped; the trail where he let his finger slip around my foot, it returned to normal. Soon my feet were back in perfect condition.

"_try them out," Face said gesturing with his hands._

I cautiously stood up and gasped, "wow, they feel like new!" I jumped up on one foot, then the other. "thanks, Face!" her face saddened. "aww, but now I feel guilty; you've been doing all these wonderful things for me, but I haven't done anything for you back."

"_do not worry, the only thing I ask is the simplest of questions, 'whom do you hate?'" Face said, smiling._

"oh, umm, I don't know…I'll think over it when I eat, ok?"

"_take as long as you want, Nana." Face made a bowing gesture._

I smiled and walked out of my room. As I came into the den, I said, yawning, "what's for breakfast, Mommy?"

No response.

"Mommy?" I walking into the kitchen; nobody. I went into Mommy and Daddy's room; nobody. I called out into the house, "hello? Anyone here? Mommy? Daddy?" I got worried. I was alone in our house. "but Mommy doesn't leave the house, she doesn't work…" I mumble to myself, walking around the seemingly empty house.

"_is something the matter?" Face said, appearing out of nowhere. "you feel stressed."_

"oh, Face, I can't find Mommy and Daddy, where could they've gone?" I panicked.

"_umm did one have short dark hair and on with blond hair?" Face asked suspiciously._

"yeah, that sounds just like my Mom and Dad," I replied.

"…_nope haven't seen them."_

"but you know what they look like, how come you don't know where they are?" I asked.

"_...you're hurting my feelings, Nana. Blaming me like that." Face looked away. "I guess we were never really best friends..."_

"ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for blaming you; don't leave!" I quickly apologized.

"_you sure?" Face asked, turning to face me._

"cross my heart." I put both of my index fingers to make an "X" and placed it over my heart.

Instantly Face backed away.

"what's wrong?" I asked stepping closer.

"_gahh! That repulsing gesture makes me sick!" Face yelled._

"I'm sorry," I said, slightly surprised.

"_you better be," Face grumbled._

"can you help me find my parents?" I asked.

"_sure. Hey did you find an answer to my question?" Faced asked, keeping his distance from me._

"oh I totally forgot about that; there's this a kid in school who's mean to me." I explained.

"_do you know his name?" he asked, eagerly._

"umm, I think it's like Jeffery or something." I raked my mind for and answer.

"_you sure, I easier to have the name correct," Face warned._

I thought for a moment, "yeah, his name is Jeffery."

"_ok, bye-bye; I'm off to deal with 'Jeffery'," Face said dissolving into the air._

"wait,"-Face stopped-"can't you do it later?" I asked, wishing for company.

_Face smiled, "I can't always be here, I have to deal with the boy."_

"well I don't want you to leave!" I stubbornly exclaimed.

"_but I have to," Face try to persuade me to let him leave._

"you don't have to leave; you said that you would do anything for me if I told you who I hate."

"_it's 'whom', Nana," Face gritted his teeth._

"whatever, I don't care."

"_Nana, the purpose I asked you that question was to deal with that person, I have to leave to deal with them." he explained._

"you can come to school with me and do it there," I replied with success.

"_fine," Face looked into my eyes with his eye, "but be prepared for anything, 'kay?"_

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

"_when is school?" Face said the word "school" like it was a weird word._

"tomorrow, I think. My Mommy knew when I go or not." I shrugged.

"_hmm," Face grunted._

"hey, when you said "deal with" what does that mean, exactly?" I asked, curious.

"_huh?" Face flinched. "umm, I rip their backs open and devour their souls."_

"pff! Yeah right! Seriously, what do you do?" I asked oblivious to the fact he was not lying.

"_n-no really..." Face raised his eyebrow._

"eh?" I said, finally getting it. "you were going to murder him?"

"_under your command, Nana."_

"I didn't command anything; you asked me a question, I answered it!" I said, half-angry, half-worried.

"_isn't that how most commands are made? The servant asks, 'do you want something?' the lord replies, 'clean my room.' That is all you did to move me." He explained._

"but I don't want you to kill anyone!" I yelled.

"_my, my, do not yell, it's hurts my head." Face said._

"you don't have a head!" I yelled in response.

_Face smiled and pointed to a hazy black lining around his face. It gradually got lighter as it crossed the diameter of his 'head'. Attached to the 'head' were 'arms' with three pointy 'fingers'. "right. No head at all."_

"how-when-" I stuttered.

"_I earned my arms by devouring your father." Face said as if he was talking about the weather._

I gasped and started to cry.

"_I didn't plan to kill your 'Mommy' she got in the way and I really don't like to waste a good soul."_

"you monster!" I screamed at him, tears falling like a waterfall.

"_technically, I'm a demon, but that's close enough." Face shrugged._

I fell to the ground crying. Then I remembered when he recoiled when I "crossed my heart." I warily stand up and I walk slowly toward Face.

"_what are you doing?" Face said as I stand only inches away from him._

I don't reply; I only cross my fingers and placed them on Face, where I think his heart would be.

"_AHHHRRR!" Face squealed in pain. He shoots himself back and glared at me. "what have you done?!" a reddish-pink mark shaped like an "X" laid on the left side of his body._

"I crossed your heart and hopped for you to die."

_Face growled, "you damn child. I now officially hate you."_

I rubbed the tears out of my eyes, but they were quickly replaced. "you killed my parents. I hate you more than broccoli!" I yelled at him.

"_but broccoli is good for you," Face sneered. _

"shut up and go away!" I screamed at him.

"_...can I give you a parting gift?" Face asked._

"no," I state.

"_too bad." Face flew over to me and whispered, "let's play a game."_

I shooed him away, but it failed; my hand went right through him.

"_umm, yeah, you can't do that. Anyways, here the rules: find what I did to you and I wont ever come back to you."_

"huh? What did you do?!" I asked, desperately.

"_now that's no fun." Face began to disappear._

I looked at myself in a full-length mirror. I couldn't find anything until I looked at the back side of my neck, it had some arrows on it. I took of my shirt and it reveled a tattoo-like marking that was shaped like a bat wing.

"_The pain that gathers at you shoulders will make you suffer..."_

* * *

Teddie: *falls over*

Nana: …Teddie?

Teddie: it's so long! seven pages!

Nana: ah. *helps up*

Teddie: *falls over again* more things are revealed about Face! Oh, and if you couldn't tell, Nana was about 6-7 years old.

Nana: I'm that young? *tries to help Teddie again*

Teddie: stop; I like the floor. Next is Senri. MUHAHAHA!!

Nana: …muhahaha…?

Teddie: don't worry about it. XP tell me if I should write the next chapter.


End file.
